How To Save A Life
by Raphs No.1 Girl
Summary: When Beast Boy is gravely injured, can he be saved? And at what cost? Examines what happens when Raven uses her healing powers. One shot.


_**I just discovered this story while going through the files on my laptop, and thought I might as well post it.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I love the show. My fave character is Raven, closely followed by Beast Boy – I'm a major BBxRae shipper! :)**_

…o0o…

It all happened so fast. One minute it looked like they were winning, the next everything went to hell. Raven was thrown backwards against a building, Starfire was blasted out of the sky, Robin's arm was bent at a weird angle, Cyborg's optic unit was smashed, and Beast Boy – well he looked like he might be dead.

"We need to get him back to the Tower, now!" Cyborg's tone reinforced the urgency of his words. Before anyone could so much as blink, they were surrounded by darkness and then found themselves back at home – Raven had teleported them all here. Cyborg wasted no time in rushing the motionless Beast Boy to the infirmary, with the others in hot pursuit.

"Will friend Beast Boy be okay?" Starfire asked nervously, watching as Cyborg worked on their green team-mate.

"I'm sure Cyborg is doing everything he can," Robin replied, putting his good arm around her. He glanced towards Raven, "Hey, Raven, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," she responded in her usual monotone, then added cryptically, "and so will he." Then she stepped closer to Robin, placed her hands lightly on his broken arm, and uttered her mantra, "Azarath metrion zinthos." Robin felt a tingle go up his arm as it was enveloped in dark energy – and then he felt no more pain. Raven stepped back and Robin looked in astonishment at his now healed arm.

"Raven, I -" he began, but she had already turned away and was approaching the bed where Beast Boy lay and Cyborg bustled around him.

"Step back, Cyborg," her tone was commanding, and the robotic boy suddenly found himself obeying.

"Azarath metrion zinthos…azarath metrion zinthos…AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

Dark energy flowed from her, enveloping the motionless form on the operating table. As she continued pouring out energy, Raven's face creased up in an uncharacteristic expression, that the others could not place as concentration, sadness, pain, or a mixture of all three. More and more power was unleashed, even as things around the room began to explode.

"She's loosing control of her emotions!" Robin shouted over the noise of shattering glass, clashing metal, and wildly bleeping machinery.

"And how much energy can she give him before she hurts herself?" Cyborg yelled back.

"None of us fully understand friend Raven's abilities, but I fear that if we do not stop her soon…" Starfire broke off, unable to voice her fears.

"Then it's decided – we put an end to this right now! Titans Go!"

Dodging bits of flying debris, the three remaining team members raced towards the bed. But they all stopped in shock when they saw tears streaming down Raven's face – Raven never cried. Ever.

"Raven…" Cyborg slowly put his hand on her shoulder – but he was instantly blasted away by the dark energy.

"Starfire, help Cyborg! I'll deal with Raven."

The Tamaranian girl hesitated for a moment, but the determined look on Robin's face told her not to argue.

"Raven, its Robin, listen to me," he spoke softly, trying to calm her down, "you have to stop this. Now." Raven shook her head slightly in response. "Yes, Raven, stop now. It's okay, you've done enough."

"No…not…healed…yet," she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Raven, if you continue, you could die!"

"Don't…care. I…have to…save him!"

"You have, Rae – he's gonna make it," Cyborg was examining one of the monitors that hadn't been completely destroyed as a result of Raven's rampant emotions.

"You hear that, Raven? Beast Boy is going to be fine. So you can stop now, okay?"

The violet-haired girl seemed to acknowledge his words, and the dark energy began to subside, until it disappeared altogether. Now that she was taking control of her emotions again, the destruction in the room ceased, leaving them standing in the middle of the debris.

"Hey, Raven, are you alr-" Robin began, but stopped when he noticed that Beast Boy appeared to be regaining consciousness.

"BB! BB, can you hear me? How are you feeling?" But Cyborg's questions were ignored by the green titan, who simply croaked out,

"R…Raven?"

The all looked towards her – and gasped as she collapsed. She was lying curled up on the floor, with her arms clutched tightly around herself, a sheen of sweat glistening on her grey skin, and breath coming in laboured gasps. Even as the others dropped tot heir knees to help her, her body went limp and she fell into unconsciousness.

…o0o…

"I don't understand – why has her self-healing ability not kicked in?"

Robin was pacing back and forth in the infirmary, where two of his friends now were. Raven had still not regained consciousness and Beast Boy was propped up on numerous pillows. He had attempted to get up, but Cyborg forbade it, saying that although Raven had healed most of his very severe injuries, he was not completely recovered yet.

"Because there's nothing to heal – I've scanned her, and she shows now sign of injury."

"Then why did friend Raven appear to be in pain?" Starfire was playing nurse and attempting to make Beast Boy eat the 'Tamaranian soup of health' she had concocted (which, to everyone else, looked more like soup of death).

"To be honest, I have no idea."

"It must've been something to do with me, and what she did to save my life," Beast Boy spoke up.

"Yes, perhaps when friend Raven healed friend Beast Boy, she absorbed his injuries somehow?"

"But Cyborg just said that she has no injuries."

"Well…this is gonna sound weird, but…what if she just absorbs the pain?"

Robin rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I suppose that theory is as good as any. I just wish we understood more about Raven's powers and abilities."

…o0o…

It was not until a week later that Raven finally awoke. Beast Boy was the only one in the room when it happened.

Throughout her coma, he had been with her almost constantly. Even when Cyborg discharged him, the green-furred teen had sat with her for hours on end, just holding her hand.

As he saw her violet eyes flutter open, he felt intense relief flood his entire body.

"Raven!"

"Beast Boy?" She croaked softly, a faint smile twitching the corners of her mouth – until she saw the bandages still wrapped around his torso. "You're still hurt, let me -" She sat up on one elbow with a wince and reached out her hand – but Beast Boy grabbed it and gently pushed her back down onto the bed.

"No way, Rae – you've done enough." He thought he saw her smile slightly at the nickname. "Heck, you almost killed yourself trying to save me."

"You sound…surprised."

"Actually, no. But do me a favour – don't ever pull a stunt like that ever again, okay?"

"As long as you promise never to almost get killed again."

"I'm serious, Raven!"

"So am I." She paused before continuing, "Anyway, when are you going to allow me to get up?" Beast Boy noticed his hand was still holding her down. Luckily, the green fur hid the fact that he blushed as he swiftly removed his hand.

"Not until Cy gives you the all-clear. And they've got some questions about your powers. Like, what happens to the pain you absorb when you heal someone?"

"I just accept it, and learn to live with it. Maybe one day it will fade away completely, but I don't know for sure."

"You knew that, and you still absorbed so much?" Raven simply nodded. Beast Boy grinned widely, "You totally like me!"

"Way to ruin the moment, _Garfield_." But she smirked at him all the same.

…o0o…

_**I hope that wasn't too awful.**_

_**As always, thanks for reading – reviews are very much appreciated! :)**_


End file.
